


Failure

by vogue91



Category: Black&White - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Shininazai was privileged for having Kuroiyani giving himself that way to him, for being allowed this much, because through the worlds the head of the demons had visited there had never been something satisfying him more than that body, than its surrender to him.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the show "Black&White", an Amuse production.

_[Akuma wa kuroku._

_Dokomademo kuroku.]*_

 

Kuroiyani wandered the room, unable to find peace.

He couldn’t allow that story to go on much longer.

He had agonized to reach that position, literally. He wasn’t going to allow that Iyanayatsu to ruin it all, going around showing off a wrong image of demons, letting others believe that even among them there was such an horrible creature, similar to an angel.

He kicked a chair, sending it against a wall, and he screamed.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them back he saw a shape on the doorstep, waiting for him to calm down so that he could speak.

“Shininazai.” he called him, hoarse. “I hope at least you are bringing me good news. Did you find him?”

The demon stepped forward, his eyes low.

“I’m sorry, Kuroiyani. They’ve followed him up to a point, but it seems he’s managed to flee.” he cleared his throat, taking a further step forward. “And from what I’ve heard, it seems he’s fled with an angel.”

The head of the demons raised his eyes slowly, licking his upper lip, trying to focus on what he had just heard.

The younger demon didn’t have time to register his move, and found himself pressed against the table in the middle of the room, Kuroiyani’s hand tight against his throat.

“An angel?!” he yelled, bringing his face closer. “Shiro is running with a goddamn angel and my best demons could do nothing to stop them?!”

Shininazai took hold of his hand, managing to free himself and standing in front of him, trying to look him in the eyes.

“Why are you so worried about it? It’s not like we needed the kid anyway. We can let him run, we...”

“We, what?” Kuroiyani hissed, getting once again close to him.

He raised a hand as to slap him, but then he’d rather caress him, with an expression on his face that could’ve almost seemed sympathetic, hadn’t it been on him.

“You don’t know the legend, Shininazai. I don’t blame you, perhaps you’re too young to know it.” he sighed, massaging his own temple clockwise. “Minagoroshi.” he added then, shaking his head.

He sat on one of the few chairs survived to his rage in the past few hours, and stared in front, frustrated.

Shininazai got closer, slowly, careful not to irritate him more than he already was.

“We’ll catch them somehow, you’ll see. And then we’ll kill him, like we should’ve done since the beginning with that Iyanayatsu. You don’t have to worry about nothing, we’ll take care of it.” he said, daring to rest a hand on his shoulder, in a gesture that aimed to soothe him.

Kuroiyani snorted, but didn’t answer.

It was hard being the boss, hard as no one of them, not even Shininazai that had always been by his side, could understand.

He wished he could’ve said that, as a demon, killing his own kind was an easy thing.

It would’ve been for all the others, always ready to feed on some corpse without caring who it belonged to, but it couldn’t be for him.

His duty, after all, was to instil cruelty in those minds, to channel it toward the right direction, to make them aware of the evil each one of them was capable to perpetrate, to make them proud of that same evil.

Having failed of doing so with Shiro made him feel like a failure. And it didn’t matter destiny, how he was born with that cursed number, he still hadn’t been able to fight his nature.

He raised a hand, resting it on Shininazai’s over his own shoulder, and pulled to make him stand in front of him.

He didn’t say a word, he pulled on his neck and made him lean forward, pressing his lips on the demon’s, voracious, seeking a release in that kiss and that mouth, getting even angrier when he found out he couldn’t.

“Shininazai.” he called him, standing up, and the other one seemed to understand straight away what he wanted.

He locked the door, then went back to him and undressed quickly, seeing the clear impatience on his face.

Kuroiyani grabbed his hairs, pushing him down to his knees, and there Shininazai freed him from his clothes quickly, as he was used to, and searched straight away for the older one’s cock with his mouth.

Shininazai was privileged for having Kuroiyani giving himself that way to him, for being allowed this much, because through the worlds the head of the demons had visited there had never been something satisfying him more than that body, than its surrender to him.

He thrust between those lips, keeping him still and moving as he pleased inside his mouth, against his tongue, trying to let go to that feeling the more he could.

He tried to erase Shiro’s image from his mind, to avoid thinking about the legend and what was actually going to happen if it had become true.

He didn’t want to feel anything else but Shininazai’s mouth and body, and his desperate attempt to make him feel better.

A few minutes, then he forced him on his feet again, pushing him against the table and forcing his legs open, settling between them and getting inside of him with a hard thrust.

The younger one didn’t even scream.

He was accustomed to such treatment from his boss, he had discovered in time how much Kuroiyani hated useless complaints, and he had adapted.

He tightened his arms around his back, feeling she older one scratching and biting, and taking him and hurting him as much as he could, and he never complained, he just try to get the most pleasure he could from his violence.

Because he was a demon, and as he was able to give he had to get, Kuroiyani had taught him this much.

The older one moved his hips to meet his, feeling his body opening under his thrusts, managing to get from it what he truly wanted, to forget everything, because Shininazai had always proven useful that way, and it was a duty he accomplished marvellously.

He leant on him again, biting his shoulder, feeling the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth, letting it be the last sense to bring him over the edge and climaxing, screaming his frustration and pleasure, emptying himself with one last brutal thrust.

He let him go, restless, fixing his clothes and turning to look at him, seeing him falling back against the table, his breath heavy and his body marked by that animal intercourse.

Now he could think cleared.

He sat down, still staring into nothing, still deciding what to do about Shiro.

Shininazai got up slowly, picking up his clothes and putting them on again, flinching.

“What orders for the others?” he asked, his voice calmer, less taken by the thought of the manhunt.

Kuroiyani sighed. He didn’t look at him.

“Catch him. And when you will, kill him. I don’t want to see him.”

It was a boss’ duty to admit his own defeat.

And he, that time, had failed.

 

_*Demons are dark. Everywhere, they’re dark._


End file.
